


玲珑四犯

by adengtuier



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adengtuier/pseuds/adengtuier
Kudos: 2





	玲珑四犯

几年前，荀天白的小姨死了，死于一起入室抢劫，人没抓到。荀天白不服，从警校毕业后，没去警局报道，去了江易鸿的地盘看场子。  
由于读过警校，荀天白在底下人里非常出名，又因为地位不高，试图找他麻烦的人就非常多。那时候，荀天白初来乍到，笃信能忍则忍，能让则让，吃亏的时候比较多。荀天白话少，挨打了不叫，动手之前不放狠话，看场子的时候，一天里说的话，十根手指数得过来。最惨的一次，肋骨教人敲断两根，人走以后，荀天白一声没吭地从地上爬起来，自己去了医院。对方最惨的一次，同一个人，荀天白反锁来人双臂，掼在地上，随着自己人的问话，一节一节地掰断来人手指的关节，两只手，共计二十八个，二十八种不一样的脆响和哀嚎。虽然两次结果不同，但荀天白说的话总体一致，一次是对着挂号窗口的小护士，另一次是对着地上烂泥一样的混混儿，荀天白没笑，荀天白看着对方的眼睛说：挂专家号吧，好吗？  
在江易鸿手下，对荀天白的评价基本分为两派。一派认为，荀天白基本功很好，只是人笨些，不会来事，不懂变通，做这行只能说是还过得去，但不会有什么大的发展。另一派认为，荀天白仁义智勇齐全，属于几十年才出一个的奇才，具体来说，表现为手黑、心狠、有度、胆大四点，跟对了人，前途不可限量。两派都认为自己有道理，都认为对方不可理喻，小弟问江易鸿怎么看，江易鸿在心里盘算了一下两派成员的构成和内部关系，然后说，再磨磨吧。  
后来两年，交给荀天白的任务，只有众人眼中费力不讨好的事，比如各城区毒品销售价格与数量变动的总结工作，再比如黑白两道各势力近十年之内的高层人事变动信息的整理工作，等等。由于很多信息的年代过于久远、牵涉的势力众多，搜集起来非常困难，荀天白必须不定期地接受江易鸿的直接检查，这就让他的任务显得更加麻烦。第一次见面，荀天白向江易鸿原原本本地汇报了他三个月来的全部发现，江易鸿好像没怎么细听，拿了只小茶盏慢慢地把玩，也没做出任何评价。等荀天白平静地叙述完，点点头，示意身边的小弟取一只紫砂杯，给他倒了口茶。荀天白接过茶杯一口喝了，觉得没有茉莉花茶香。  
第二次见面是半年之后，荀天白刚办了出院手续，拆了身上的绷带。江易鸿听完汇报，屏退左右，给了他一把M9，两个人在静室之内相对，谁也没有说话。屋内陈设的书籍、瓷器、古玉，一例沉着安静，江易鸿在荀天白的注视下将子弹一枚一枚地装入弹匣，弹匣冷静地接入枪体，交到他手里。荀天白的手指在接过这把枪的时候发生了微不可见的颤抖，在颤抖发生的一瞬间里荀天白看到了自己射杀江易鸿之后的五种可能：一声枪响之后，窗外树影摇动，摇落满地书籍、瓷器、古玉，鲜血浸湿胸膛。在这五种可能之中，有三种他本人都必死无疑。荀天白把枪收到腰间，没出声。  
江易鸿说，你做得很好，越来越好了。事情走到这个地步，不能怪你，但你要长记性。  
荀天白说，是。  
江易鸿说，我不怪你，但议论众多，人言究竟可畏，我需要让他们闭嘴。事情因你而起，你去把事平掉。  
荀天白问，鸿哥，您的意思是？  
江易鸿说，万成礼老了，脑子不好使，跟不上时代变化，很多事情想不明白。这一行的人才流动性大，既然他不识抬举，一定要动我的人，那就请他退了吧。  
荀天白答道，好，我该办，我去办，一定干干净净地办完。  
江易鸿问，你打算怎么做？  
荀天白说，万成礼全家上下就剩一个兄弟了，平时一直护着。他兄弟吃喝嫖赌，为个女人插了他副手三刀，他副手昏迷之前，没让报警，人还在抢救。昨天，万成礼让身边得力的人送他兄弟出了城，底下人颇有微词。  
江易鸿说，结果，我只要结果。  
荀天白说，好。珠山从今以后，没有万成礼。我提到的人，一个不留。  
江易鸿问，你怎么脱身？  
荀天白说，我自己不动手。出城的事情，已经自然散开，再借他副手人头一用，也就成了。  
江易鸿笑笑，说，很是。天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福，手术总有风险，是吧？   
在荀天白离开房间之前，他听见墙后窸窸窣窣的响动。江易鸿的人悄悄地撤走了。  
第三次见面隔了相当久，江易鸿请荀天白喝茶。两只满布竖纹的黑盏，一壶当年的新茶。等水烧滚的时候，两个人坐下来闲聊，江易鸿说水是好水，茶是好茶，四泡以后，滋味一定还在。  
江易鸿问，整理得怎么样了？  
荀天白说，鸿哥，我可以口述，但时间比较久。后天以前，可以出纸版的汇报，看着方便。  
江易鸿提热水冲入茶壶，新茶嫩绿的香味开始溢散，茶水倒入茶盏，汤色清亮，釉色光润。江易鸿说，好，其实我看了你最近做的几件事，都合我的意思，报告结果应该也不会差太多。我们先不谈这些，喝茶吧？清明的时候我去了南边，南边的朋友说今年不好，冬天太长，又多雨，明前茶少，好的明前茶更少。前两天他送了一点过来，你也尝尝。  
荀天白神情不变，托起茶盏，喝一口，说，好茶。  
江易鸿问，怎么好？  
荀天白说，水烫。茶香。  
江易鸿又问，怎么香？  
荀天白答道，鸿哥，我不懂茶，说不出什么。不过喝完之后舌尖舌根都有回甘，我知道这是好茶。  
江易鸿说，不要紧，你茶喝得少，多试一些，以后会懂的。从南边回来的时候我去拜过了，其实那个人民公墓选址一般，城北绥浪山的抚安公墓要好些，能看见海，平时也有人打理。  
荀天白说，劳您挂心，这件事，我一定和小姨说。  
江易鸿说，好，你们慢慢商量，不急。用我帮忙的时候，直接开口。当初是我没看住黄子，我对不起你和你小姨。这两年，心里一定很不舒服吧？  
荀天白低下头，说，冤有头，债有主。您有您的难处。  
江易鸿笑了笑，说，你很懂得。总结的事情不用汇报了，你心里有数就行。我有别的事托付你办。万成礼那次，没让你用上我送的枪，这次一定试试，看趁不趁手。黄子在地下室。两年过去了，他还管不住自己的臭毛病，我不能再留着他了。让黄子把我的货吐出来，之后怎么处理，你自己看着办吧。  
荀天白说，鸿哥，多谢了。  
江易鸿说，哪里话，应当我谢你。你很聪明，办事得力，得之我幸。最近得了两个聪明人，是老天待我不薄。你手里这件建窑兔毫盏，我还有一件品相相当的。这件给你，你自己收好，下次有好茶我会叫你，别忘了带来。好了，我们喝茶吧。第二泡了，茶的味道最好。  
这年四月底，出了两件不寻常的事。  
第一件，一个漂亮的女人住进了江易鸿在城外的据点，江易鸿没查出她的身份，但是，匀了自己的房间给她长住。  
第二件，先前被吞的货找回来了，听说，是荀天白带人去的。黄子死了，脑袋上挨了三枪，打得像漏勺一样，听说，是荀天白亲手办的。  
荀天白去了人民公墓。  
荀天白在小姨的墓碑前摆好鲜花，席地而坐，说，小姨，今天是您的忌日。三件事，第一，害您的人已经死了，我杀的，您别怪我。第二，我必须要动手，这件事还没完，他后面还有人，我还得继续做，您别怪我。第三，清明的时候，江易鸿来过，他说这地方不好，想请您去绥浪山那边住。我也看过了，那边确实好，我准备答应他，对您对我都有好处，您别怪我。话说了三遍，我知道您一定不会怪我。阿青很乖，但他的事情，还是请严队长跟您细说吧。我这样子，以后进不了编制，我不后悔，我准备跟严队长说我接受，不要给他多添麻烦。  
荀天白伸手拂去墓碑上的灰尘，手指贴到墓碑和基座的连接处，很快地一动，内存卡掉进暗格里。荀天白说，江易鸿不是善茬。搬到绥浪山之后，我就不麻烦您给严队长传话了，我们另想办法。这是最后一条。  
江易鸿问，你小姨的事情，商量好了吗？  
荀天白说，小姨和我都没有意见，那边环境好，她会喜欢的。  
江易鸿说，那就好，挑个合适的日子，尽快办下来。  
两个人临窗对坐，没有说话。  
江易鸿问，这件事，你想怎么和严凯说？你去看你小姨的第二天，他也去了。严凯是个好警察，没能破你小姨的案子，他心里有愧。  
荀天白说，我不见严凯。  
江易鸿笑，问，这样好吗？  
荀天白说，没什么不好的。他没办好的事，我自己也已经办好了。黄子死了，冤仇两清，严凯没什么必要再去了。  
江易鸿说，一切由你自己决定吧。今天喝茶，没叫你带茶盏，用的是白瓷，为了让你看看茶汤颜色。大红袍汤色漂亮。  
荀天白说，鸿哥心情很好？  
江易鸿看着窗外说，最近心情一直很好，没多少烦心的事，难得。  
窗外，树影含凉，远山凝翠，正午灼热耀眼的阳光在写字楼的玻璃幕墙之间来回反射，照得一切都泛白。街面上的声音丰富起来，汽车喇叭的声音、自行车铃的声音、小贩的叫卖声、男女讲价的争执声，甚至是风的声音，竟然都能听到了。荀天白感到有些恍惚，一种久远的生活前所未有地接近了他，猫一样无声无息地走过来，似乎一伸手就可以触摸得到。  
江易鸿若有所思，忽然笑了一声，转过身来拍拍荀天白的肩膀，说，稍后我去城外，要住几天，给你一周假吧？快入夏了，趁着天气不热，旅游季也还没到，你四处逛逛？街上那么多好看的姑娘呢，有没有喜欢的？  
荀天白应了两声。屋内茶香飘散，偶尔有水晃动、坠落、汇聚的声响，除此之外，实在是静。窗外，燕子轻盈地掠过深绿的树梢。  
这段时间，江易鸿常去城外见林小霜，这件事，荀天白非常清楚。关于江易鸿和林小霜的第一次会面以及林小霜的来历，内部众说纷纭，没有统一的答案。种种猜测基本可以被汇总为报恩、凶杀、情色、精怪四类。据说，当晚在城外据点的人一致认可精怪类的说法，但是究竟是狐狸还是女鬼，没有定论。据说，林小霜自己也偏爱精怪类的解释。又据说，江易鸿听过精怪类的说法之后，但笑不语。  
荀天白对此没什么看法，依旧做他自己的事。  
迄今为止，江易鸿对林小霜都非常照顾，这件事，荀天白非常清楚。关于林小霜的各种故事，内部传播甚广，也只在内部，对外，江易鸿不让讲，也就没人敢乱说。其中最出名的故事发生在林小霜到来后不久。黄子吞了一批货，江易鸿少见地动了怒，盛怒。抓到两个黄子的手下，没问话，都杀了，两具尸体倒在地板上，血流出来，殷红滑腻的两滩。江易鸿没叫人收拾，对着尸体，眼神凶狠地抽烟。林小霜小心地避开尸体和血迹，来到江易鸿身边，坐下。林小霜抬头望着江易鸿的脸，静静地看了一分钟，然后抬手，抚上江易鸿面颊。江易鸿长舒一口气，很轻地握住林小霜的手，回望。林小霜眉头微皱，拨开江易鸿汗湿的头发，叹气。江易鸿掐灭烟头，把林小霜抱在怀里。林小霜看着江易鸿的眼睛说，事情太烦，你太辛苦，让我陪陪你吧？江易鸿神色如常地起身，叫人把房间收拾干净，拉林小霜进了卧室。  
荀天白对此只觉得不可思议，依旧做他自己的事。  
一直以来，江易鸿都严格限制林小霜的活动范围，这件事，荀天白非常清楚。尽管受宠，林小霜却不能离开据点半步，三年过去了，也还是这样。这三年里，江易鸿去城外的次数比最初少了很多。荀天白依旧做他自己的事，但心里觉得林小霜很可怜。无论这个女人是不是精怪、艳名如何远扬，想来对江易鸿而言，她和书籍、瓷器、古玉，和那件建窑兔毫盏，已经没什么区别。城外据点，很多房间闲置，门框上的蛛网碎而复织织而复碎，随着木屑和墙灰逐渐地剥落，时间究竟不饶。荀天白偶尔去城外办事，没有见过小霜，但是听说她不再出门了。  
只有一次，当时是秋天，荀天白走在楼道里，听见隐约的歌声花一样地从楼上坠落，雨水一样地滴在他的额头上，让他打了个冷颤。词句古涩，能很快明白的只有 “寂寞”和“未宁”。一种奇妙的感受在空间里如涟漪般荡开，所有的蜘蛛都停止结网，木屑和墙灰簌簌地脱落，荀天白驻足四望，一切没有变化，可是，究竟寂寞，到底未宁。门后，无人的房间里尘埃飘扬。  
此时此刻，荀天白站在林小霜的卧室外，敲了敲门。  
正是初春时候，下雨，燕子鸣叫，雨水落在屋顶上。荀天白等在房间外，房间内一对男女，三个人谁也没有发出声响。  
荀天白再敲，说，鸿哥，是我。  
屋内的江易鸿说，进来。  
荀天白推开门，走到房间里，窗户开着一道缝，雨水的气味幕帐一般围绕，轻纱一般飘荡。  
江易鸿披着睡袍，面无表情地靠在床头。床上的小霜背对他坐着，梳了梳头发。  
江易鸿问，人死了？  
荀天白答道，还有气。他撂了，我就没让下死手。  
江易鸿说，好，我知道了，你回去吧。  
床上的小霜听见，慢慢地把脸转过来，带着眼泪轻轻地望了他一眼，左手牵了牵江易鸿的衣服，右手的手指颤抖着停在绯红的面颊上，微微地喘了几下后，又慢慢地把脸转回去了。  
荀天白回身，走出房间，在锁舌的声响之后，荀天白听见衣物摩擦的声音。小霜开始唱歌。  
在荀天白穿过走廊步下台阶的时候，关于蛛网、木屑、墙灰和尘埃的想象又一次捉住了他。小霜的声音在说：尽管他在，尽管被抱拥，可是，究竟寂寞，到底未宁。  
荀天白摇了摇头，把这些乱七八糟的想法都从脑袋里赶出去，再听，小霜低低的吟唱显得无比清晰：  
“罗袂兮无声，玉墀兮尘生。  
虚房冷而寂寞，落叶依于重扃。  
望彼美之女兮，安得感余心之未宁？”  
荀天白困惑地看向周围的人，他们来来去去，似乎并不在意，也不感到奇怪。荀天白离开据点，楼上，唱歌的声音渐渐地消失了。


End file.
